Almost Lover
by Clean Hippie
Summary: When the Cullen’s come back, how does Jacob feel? Loosely based on the lyrics to ‘Almost Lover’ - A Fine Frenzy. J/B.


**Almost Lover**

Summary: When the Cullen's come back, how does Jacob feel?  
_Loosely_ based on the lyrics to 'Almost Lover' - A Fine Frenzy. J/B.

**I don't own Twilight or Almost Lover. They belong to SM and A Fine Frenzy.**

Jacob POV

Together.

Us. We.

_I could get used to that._

Lying on my couch.

Happy… almost.

Laying your precious face in my lap, you ran your fingers up and down my leg, preparing yourself to get up.

Neil Patrick Harris was telling me to man up and buy some Old Spice on television, while you sat up.

You yawned and you stretched your arms wide, almost slapping me in the face.

Your shirt rose up, exposing that perfect body of yours.

Like I imagined, but the only difference being that it wasn't my hands making your shirt do that, rubbing your side up and down and back and fourth until I get to your breasts.

Those breasts in which I fantasize about daily. Constantly. Twenty-four fucking seven.

Oh God Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. My pants are getting tighter just thinking about you just because…

Just because I saw your shirt expose your stomach.

I try not to get dirty images in my mind ('try' being the operative word).

But Bella. I never stop having dirty thoughts of you. Naked. In my bed. Screaming my name.

I saw your face redden as you realized what happened with your shirt, and I immediately felt bad. But I do love that blush of yours; it's the best thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I must admit that I would love to see it on your face while you're doing _other _things. Or while I'm doing other things_ to_ you. On you. Under you…

Okay, this has got to stop…

"Hungry?" I asked trying to get the subject of a naked you out of my mind.

"No, I'm just really tired." You patted your mouth and yawned, further proving your point.

"I completely agree." I laughed under my breath.

We lay back down, on opposite sides of the couch this time. And I was looking for something to watch, something else to occupy my mind. After ten minutes of channel surfing, I heard your slow, deep breaths, and turned the TV off. I hoped I would sleep too.

-

I woke abruptly out of a Bella dream, hearing the front door slam. I reflexively jumped up, ready for battle. Perhaps a bad habit.

I saw Sam rolling my father in with a devastated look on his face.

"Sorry. Did we wake you?" Dad said, looking as if he just lost his best friend.

_Crap. Harry._

"Oh no, Billy!" you sniffed with tears in your eyes. You looked apologetic, like it was your fault.

I wanted so badly to be the one to comfort you and to make those tears go away. But life just sucks that way, you'll never _ever_ get what you truly want.

I ran over to my father instead and tried to offer comfort as best I could.

But I couldn't stop thinking about you. How were you? You looked sad, but you barely knew Harry. Or at least I _thought_ so. I guessed you were sad for Charlie; aside from Billy, Harry was his best friend.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked, her voice hoarse with the tears. She got up and patted Billy on his shoulder.

Billy said something then headed to his room while Sam left as subtly as he could. But I was still worried about you.

Charlie was probably still at the hospital, so I guessed you should go home.

"I'll get your truck and take you home; you should be there when he gets back." I said.

You nodded and I wanted to give you a big hug, but before I could you turned away.

Back to the couch, which minutes ago had been _our_ couch. Now it's just a couch again. I hesitatively walked to the door, but something didn't feel right.

I wanted to say something to you, but I didn't know what. I wanted to give you a hug, but didn't know what _you _would say. So I turned around again and again, weighing my options.

And just decided to get to your car before you noticed I was still in the doorframe.

I got in the driver's side of that piece of junk you call a car. I don't know what Charlie was thinking when he brought the Chevy from us, but at least it saved me from driving the God-forsaken thing.

The ignition cranked to life, waking people in China.

I saw you coming _(if only) _out the front door and soon you were in beside me.

We drove in verbal silence, but my stomach was making a myriad of funny noises.

"Are you hungry, Jacob?" you laughed from the passenger seat.

"Maybe." I smiled, embarrassed "Are you?"

"Sure, I can eat," you shrugged

I was trying to remember the closest restaurant and came up short.

"What do you want?" I asked. Because I'll get it for you. Anything. Just ask.

You shrugged again. "You pick, I don't really care," you said before resting your head on the seatbelt across your chest.

And in my luck I saw a Denny's come up ahead on my right.

"Denny's?" I suggested.

"Sure, but it has to be quick, I have to get home soon."

"Yeah, okay, we'll just order it to-go."

"Sounds like a plan!"

-

Thirty minutes and two orders of pancakes, one club sandwich later, we were on our way to your house.

As I pulled into your driveway, I felt compelled to do it again. I wanted to hug you. You just looked so sweet and gorgeous looking for your food.

I grabbed my balls out of my ass and did it. I gave you a nice, big, warm 'I love you' hug.

It felt great. I put my lips to your hair and wanted to enjoy the sensations that ran through my body, hoping you felt the same. We stayed like that for a while.

But with fate hating me so much, I smelled it. Good and hard. Something sweet; too sweet. My nostrils were on fire.

Vampire.

Fuck my life.

Because as I tried to get you to a safe distance you were convinced it was one of the Cullen's.

I didn't want you to go. I felt our moment vanishing into thin air because of those lousy bloodsuckers.

Fuck my life away.

Because you jumped out of the car like a bat out of hell.

Fuck my life.

Because after that, you disappeared for three days.


End file.
